This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for measuring the physical strength of a person, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for measuring the instantaneous power exerted by a person in a highly safe manner and on the basis of a power theory, without imposing an excessive burden on the subject.
Recently, an increased interest in physical strength has been aroused, and there has now been a demand for a method of and apparatus for measuring such physical strength easily and safely.
The following questions have been posed with respect to conventional physical strength tests, such as, for example a vertical jump test, a reciprocal jump test and a dorsal muscle test.
(1) Since various functions are appraised separately, it is difficult to link the test results with a synthetic appraisal.
(2) Appraisal standards are ambiguous. For example, with respect to a vertical jump, the appraisal standard is the height to which one can jump; however, this is an index of the performance, and is an indirect and subjective one.
(3) There is no standardized scientific proof.
(4) Unusual movements are involved, and the load involved is large, and injuries are liable to occur.
In connection with the above items (1) to (3), it is useful to study the standardization of the indices of physical strength by the power theory. According to power theory, physical strength is measured as the capacity of energy (integrated value of the power), or the power is measured as indices. Forms of development of power are classified according to energy developing mechanisms in a living body, and with respect to each development form, the upper limit value of the power is measured while maintaining the corresponding energy developing mechanism, and this is used as an index of the physical strength in the corresponding energy developing mechanism. Specifically, the measurements are carried out in the following manner:
______________________________________ (a) Oxygen-present energy mechanism Duration: Infinite Appraisal of upper limit power: Power available at 75% of the maximum heat rate, etc. Main factor for energy genernation: Oxygen (b) Lactic acid-type anoxia energy mechanism Duration: About 30 seconds Appraisal of upper limit power: Average power, critical power, etc. Main factor for energy generation: Glycogen (c) Non-lactic acid-type anoxia energy mechanism Duration: About 7 seconds Appraisal of upper limit power: The optimum value determined by speed and developing force of the peak power around approximately 5 to 6 seconds Main factor for energy generation: ATP-CP type chemi- cal energy. ______________________________________
The measurement by a bicycle ergometer based on the power theory has also been proposed or put into practice.
A technique in connection with the above energy mechanisms (a) and (c) has been proposed by Combi Corporation (Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. Hei. 1-42694), and there are known "Aerobike" and "Power max" (both of which are registered and pending trademarks of Combi Corporation; the former is Japanese Trademark Registration No. 1840771, and the latter is Japanese Trademark Publication No. 61-42348) to which the above technique is applied. As to the energy mechanism (b), the Wingate test is known. Such power measurement utilizing a bicycle ergometer is desirable in that the pedaling motion can be said to be analogous to a running motion, the chance of injury is reduced because of a rhythmical motion, the power can be produced efficiently, and bicycling has long been popular.